Locus
Locus, real name Samuel Ortez, is a dangerous mercenary who first appears in S.O.S., where he is seen listening in on Washington's distress call for help. During Season 11, Felix originally states that Locus intends to kidnap the Reds and Blues for the Federal Army of Chorus and prevent them from escaping the planet Chorus. However, his true affiliation is with the Space Pirates who take command under their superior named Control. Locus serves as one of the main antagonists of the Chorus Trilogy, acting as the main antagonist in Season 11, one of the secondary antagonists in Season 12 and the tertiary antagonist turned anti-hero in Season 13. Overview Locus' overall concept could be considered to be a combination of several antagonists from the past. He's shown to speak little and is threatening like the Meta, is intellectual like the Director, has a cruel sense of humor like Omega, and is a sociopath like Sigma. However, he has great respect to those he believes deserve it. Locus is comparable to a popular mercenary, Deathstroke from DC Comics, as they are skilled mercenaries with respect for their targets. When the planet Chorus went into a civil war between the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus, Locus joined the Federal Army and made it his goal to continue the war for as long as possible in order to kill the people of Chorus. Upon learning that the Blood Gulch Crew, which many believed to be some of the greatest military soldiers in the galaxy, crash landed on Chorus, Locus was ordered to capture them and have them use their skills for his superiors. Locus intends to complete his missions by any means necessary, including killing innocent bystanders or sacrificing his own men. Role in Plot Origins .]] Before becoming involved in the Chorus Civil War, Locus was enlisted into the UNSC, where he met and developed a rivalry with Felix. It is later implied in Locus of Control that Locus' CO was a large influence on his ideology of being a true soldier, rather than a murderer. While fighting in the Great War, Locus and his squad became involved in one of the worst battles in UNSC history. In order to survive, Locus and Felix were forced to band together and fight side by side. After the war ended, however, the two were unable to return to civilian life and continued to work together as hired guns. They eventually meet a man named Siris, who hires the two as his partner bounty hunters to do some good with their talents. One job, in particular, follows the two mercs infiltrating the nightclub Amnesia. There, they take out numerous thugs working under a man named Gabriel Lozano and proceed to apprehend Lozano himself. The two then regroup with Siris and leave with Lozano in tow. Unfortunately, they find out that Lozano has no bounty on him, meaning they will not get paid for their work. So, Felix convinces Siris and Locus to hold Gabriel for ransom instead, knowing that Gabriel's father, Ruben Lozano, will pay for his son's safety. After the three take refuge inside a warehouse near a quarry, they contact Ruben. Felix informs him that they are holding his son for ransom, but Ruben tells Felix that he doesn't care about his son and calls out him and Locus by name, as well as their location. He then threatens their lives for damaging his club and killing his men. As a result, Locus kills Gabriel and the three mercs ready themselves for Lozano's arrival. Siris, however, acknowledges that Lozano never mentioned his name and decides to walk away. Felix tries to stop Siris but Locus allows him to leave. Fortunately, Siris ultimately stays and helps Felix and Locus eliminate Ruben Lozano and all of his men. Some time afterward, Locus and Felix are later hired by Malcolm Hargrove to eradicate the people of the planet Chorus. With the help of other mercenaries, Locus and Felix join the Federal Army of Chorus and the New Republic respectively, and together, escalate the events of the war in order to complete their mission of exterminating the planet's inhabitants. Capturing the Reds and Blues In his first appearance, Locus discovers Washington's call for help after Carolina and Epsilon attempted to respond to it, though he does not discover their presence. Locus later arrives at the teams' location and begins spying on them, remarking the situation they're in as unfortunate before cloaking himself. Later on, Locus kills the pilot that dropped off Doc, Donut, and Lopez and reports in to 'Control', stating that his objective is complete and that he's returning to Crash Site Bravo. Back at the crash site, Locus once again spies on the teams, but soon turns his sights on Felix. When the latter notices him, Locus activates his cloaking and returns to F.A.C. Outpost 22. He gathers four of his men back to Crash Site Bravo, where they proceed to attack the Blues. But when his men are killed by Tucker and Freckles, Locus attempts to shoot Wash in the head, but Felix intercepts and blocks the blow with a Hardlight Shield. Locus then injures Felix and orders the Blood Gulch Crew to come with him, but they refuse. After Locus threatens them, Wash orders Freckles to fire upon him, but Locus disappears before being hit. Afterward, Locus returns to the crash site, accompanied by many more Federal soldiers, and engages the group. During the battle, Locus uses a Sticky Detonator to destroy the Blue Team's tank, and later fires at a plasma grenade behind Donut, knocking the latter unconscious. As the Reds and Blues retaliate, Locus fires several blasts from his Railgun towards Wash and Sarge, incapacitating them. As New Republic reinforcements arrive, Locus attempts to stop Felix, Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose from escaping into the caves, but fails when Wash has Freckles seal off the entrance by collapsing the tunnel's roof. Despite this, Locus manages to incapacitate Wash afterward and the Feds take the four back to F.A.C. Outpost 37. After the battle, Locus communicates with a superior (soon revealed to be Carolina), whose voice is distorted, and informs her about a crate he recovered. He then asks if keeping Sarge, Donut, and Washington alive was the best course of action, but Carolina challenges him, asking if he feels threatened by them. When he responds negatively, Carolina reaffirms for him to obey orders before stating that she would see him soon. True Allegiance Later on, General Doyle convinces Wash, Sarge, Donut, and Lopez to join the Federal Army, where Locus reveals to them that his raid on their base was fully calculated and choreographed, as his orders were to apprehend them. He then gives Wash a storage unit containing Freckles, before leaving. Several weeks later, Locus returns to F.A.C. Outpost 22, kills a disguised Cunningham, and discovers Felix, Tucker, and Palomo at the compound, but they escape after detonating C-4 charges. Afterward, Locus radios Jackson and his team to act as escorts to the Reds and Blues, but the group reunite with their friends and learn the truth about the war. As a result, Locus and his mercenaries kill numerous Feds at F.A.C. Outpost 37 and corner the Blood Gulch Crew. When Felix arrives, he reveals his true loyalties and, despite Locus' protests, explains to the crew that he and Locus were hired to clear Chorus of its residents and used them to help fan the fire. Once Carolina reveals herself, Locus attempts to kill the Reds and Blues, but the former uses a Teleportation Cube to escape with her friends. With them gone, Locus and Felix argue over the Blood Gulch Crew's escape and Carolina's infiltration of their operation without them knowing until they are called up by Control. Control orders the two to return to their respective armies and inform them that the Reds and Blues are dead, which Locus agrees to. As the Federal Army prepare for battle against the New Republic at Armonia, Locus informs Doyle that he is leaving to intercept Felix, and will return to "take care" of him. In actuality, Locus joins Felix at Radio Jammer Station 1C in contacting the Reds and Blues, where the two offer the group a "first-class" trip off Chorus. Although the Blood Gulch Crew express their distrust, Locus assures them that they will keep their word and gives them one hour to make their decision. Ultimately, the crew instead execute a sneak attack on the mercenaries at the radio jammer station, where Locus battles Wash one-on-one. He questions why he continues to fight for the Reds and Blues, stating that he used to be a true soldier. Wash dismisses this and describes Locus as a coward for hiding behind his "soldier" ideology, prompting Locus to attack him. After the other Reds and Blues disable the radio jammer, Epsilon sends Felix's recorded words to the Feds and Rebels at Armonia, who finally learn the secret behind the Pirates' involvement in the war. Because of this, Locus and Felix teleport away, with Locus vowing that they will return. Going to War With their plans now exposed, Control scolds the two mercs for their failure and orders the Space Pirates to go to war on the planet. However, the Blood Gulch Crew intercept their transmission and acknowledge Control's true identity: Chairman Malcom Hargrove. They then accept the Chairman's declaration of war. In order to even the odds, Locus and Felix raid the UNSC Tartarus, kill the crew members and "recruit" several of its prisoners. One prisoner in particular, Aiden Price, tells Locus and Felix that he possesses specific information about Project Freelancer that nobody else does, proving himself as an asset. Price then leads the two to another prisoner that can aid them. Afterward, Locus and Felix return to Crash Site Alpha on Chorus, where the Counselor informs them of his psychological sessions with Sharkface. When the tractor beam tower they are located in suddenly shuts down, a response to Tucker reactivating an alien temple, the two discover a map appearing behind them displaying coordinates to a location. The coordinates lead the two to a Jungle Temple, where they are contacted by Hargrove, who chastises them for their repeated failures against the Blood Gulch Crew. In order to motivate them, the Chairman offers a modified version of Meta's armor if they eliminate the Reds and Blues. If they fail again, however, he will give the armor to another individual who will instead hunt down and kill him and Felix. After the two accept the Chairman's orders, they discover a "gateway" and enter it to find out where it leads. After Locus passes through he sees an illusion of an event from his past detailing him, Felix, and other UNSC soldiers interrogating a "monster", which the soldiers believe Locus to be. When the illusory Locus proposes they restrain the monster rather than kill it his CO angrily tells him that he is nothing more than a suit of armor and a gun, and will follow orders without question. Upon witnessing this, Locus is exited out of the gateway, reuniting with Felix and the pirates. After Felix tells him that he saw frightening things inside as well the group depart from the temple. Afterward, Locus and Felix return to Crash Site Alpha and ambush Kimball's assault team. As space pirate reinforcements are brought in by the Tartarus, the two mercs are contacted by Sharkface, who informs them of the planet's Purge as well as the location of a key that activates it. As a result, Felix leaves to accompany Sharkface while Locus remains at Alpha. As the mercs gain the upper hand, Wash radios Locus and fools him into revealing his position, allowing the lieutenants to fire at him. After Locus is forced into cover, the assault team release a smokescreen and escape, with Wash telling Locus that he is a true soldier while the latter is simply a killer. Locus then flies a Falcon over to the east mountains and picks up Felix, who steals the key from Doyle. Charon's Final Assault However, they soon discover that the key will not operate until Doyle is killed, resulting in Felix threatening Sharkface for not telling them of this, until Locus intervenes. After he orders the two to stick to their objectives, Locus contacts the Counselor and asks him about the Meta. The Counselor explains Meta's history as a Freelancer, Sigma's influence on him, and elaborates on his death. Locus asserts that the Meta aimed to become a weapon but the Counselor corrects him and states that, in reality, he wanted to become more human. He then notes Locus' change in behavior after his trip through the portal at the Jungle Temple, but Locus denies this. When the Counselor asks him if he wishes to know Felix's fear, Felix interrupts them and informs Locus that he is needed with the rest of the team. After the two board the Tartarus, they initiate an attack on Armonia, led by Sharkface, in order to kill either Tucker or Doyle. However, after the Chorus armies and Blood Gulch Crew evacuate the city with Tucker, the pirates proceed to chase Doyle, who chose to remain in Armonia. As the pirates surround him, the latter detonates the city's nuclear reactor in an act of self-sacrifice, killing a majority of them. Fortunately, Felix and Locus manage to clear the blast radius just in time. After sustaining massive casualties, Locus and Felix, who now have the key under their control, return to the Jungle Temple in order to get Santa to activate the Purge. Although the two will be safe, Locus expresses his concern about the safety of their comrades guarding the Comm. Temple, but Felix tells him that their lives are irrelevant. Locus and Felix then arrive at the Purge but are confronted by Wash and Carolina. After a long and brutal fight, the Freelancers inform the two that they were simply stalling them and reveal that their base, Crash Site Alpha, has been taken over. Suddenly, the Tartarus emerges from the sky hurdling towards the Purge. As a result, Locus takes cover behind Felix's Light Shield and the two manage to survive the destruction. Redemption Although Locus is left exhausted, Felix takes him onto their Falcon and flies over to the Communication Temple. Upon arriving, Locus admits defeat and tries to persuade Felix to stand down, but Felix snaps at him claiming that he is finishing the fight for himself only. While Felix fights the Reds and Blues alone, Locus is met by Santa, who reveals to Locus that Felix is afraid of Locus himself. Upon learning this, Locus approaches the crew and betrays Felix by giving up his weapon, admitting that he's not a soldier, but a monster. Felix pleads with Locus telling him they need each other, but Locus shrugs him off. Angered at his betrayal, Felix attacks Locus and the crew but is eventually killed by them after the crew blasts him over the Temple edge to his death below the clouds. Afterward, Locus picks up Felix's discarded sword, becoming its bearer, and activates the temple for the Reds and Blues. Although the crew refuses to forgive Locus, the latter expresses his understanding and assures them that he will make things right, before cloaking. Personality Locus is portrayed as a quiet and cold individual who completely dedicates himself to his objectives, ignoring any emotions he has in order to stay stable. According to Felix, "Locus is so far off the deep end he prefers to go by the name of his armor instead of the name he was born with." Cold, unfeeling, and without any outward showings of empathy or mercy, Locus appears to be the perfect tool to hire for any sort of job, following all orders to the letter. However, he takes little joy in completing his tasks; when the Dropship Pilot asks him whether or not he knew about a crashed spaceship, Locus seemingly gives the pilot a chance to save himself, stating that reporting the crashed ship "...Isup to you." When the Pilot makes his decision, asking where a phone he could use is, Locus acts without mercy or malice, shooting the pilot in the back and telling him, clearly and honestly, that "Nobody's going to find your ship either." Locus also holds a degree of interest in individuals he considers "true soldiers", such as Washington and the Meta. He constantly questions Washington on his past, the decisions he has made, and as to why he has followed the path he has chosen. Later, after suffering multiple defeats at the hands of the united forces of Chorus, he turns to Aiden Price, asking him about Agent Maine, and his transformation into the entity that people knew him as. During his discussion with Price, Locus is visibly shaken when Price claims that had Agent Maine fit those ideals, he would have been nothing more than a slave. As Locus learned more about Maine and his eerily disturbing goals, Locus began to question himself. It is revealed in the episode Locus of Control, however, that Locus was initially a more empathetic and compassionate soldier while serving under the UNSC during the Great War. In the episode, Locus sees a recreation of an event in his past after entering a gateway on Chorus. In said event Locus shows concern towards a "monster" he and his comrades are interrogating, where Locus tries to persuade his leader to restrain or release it rather than kill it, as Felix suggests. However, his CO angrily tells him that in war, he is nothing more than a suit of armor and a gun and must follow all orders without question or thought. Upon seeing this illusion, Locus breaks down. In a later episode, Locus expresses respect towards his comrades, showing doubt and reluctance upon realizing their plan will cause them to die too. This shows he cares for the people who trust him, and those he considers to be worthy teammates. Locus eventually abandons his orders, betraying Felix and allows him to die, proving that he has been running from his past. His apathetic personality and soldier mentality was merely a cover up to cope with the atrocities he had committed in the name of orders. He owns up to the fact that he is "a monster" and openly states his desire to correct his past mistakes, but claims that he will never do so behind bars. In Season 14, a younger Locus and Felix are shown in the episode Club. Much like his older counterpart, Locus seemed somewhat cold, collective, jaded and bent on completing his objectives. Likely as a result of the horrors he experienced during the Great War. However, he doesn't appear to hide his humanity nor does he fixate on being a "true soldier". Relationships Locus is often seen as a merciless and cold individual, which causes others to often see him as an enemy or terrifying. Despite his anti-social like behavior, Locus has developed quite a few unique relationships with specific characters. Felix Beginning during their time in the UNSC, Locus and Felix have grown a rivalry with each other and never got along. However, the two mercenaries have been shown to work very well together, as they were able to continue Chorus' civil war, elude the people they work for, and complete certain tasks and missions convincingly, though they still have their differences. Despite their partnership, the two mercenaries continue to yell at one another and seem to have little respect for each other as well. For example, while Locus prefers to be quick and efficient in his missions, Felix prefers to be dramatic and toys with his victims, causing tension between the two. Often times, Locus is usually the one to get Felix focused on the task at hand and finds many of Felix's decisions to be rash and naive. After the Great War, Locus was a broken man; a fact, which Felix exploited by manipulating Locus into staying together with him, claiming that they needed each other. However, this was just Felix's way of keeping himself alive. By preventing Locus' psyche to heal from his PTSD, Felix was sure that Locus would keep supporting him, when Felix went in over his head and thus kept him in check. Locus realizing that he did not need Felix was in fact the latter's greatest fear. Upon learning this and realizing the effects of Felix's influence on himself, Locus abandons his partner to his fate. Control Locus is shown to be very loyal to Control, and describes him as "a man of business." Even during times where the space pirates' plans appear to be in jeopardy, Control is shown to always have a back-up plan. Due to this, Locus sees Control as a source of guidance, commonly asking his superior about what their next move should be and appears to trust his judgement. For example, when the Feds and rebels learn of the pirates' involvement in the civil war during Fed vs. New, Locus, rather than retaliate against the Blood Gulch Crew, follows Control's protocol and retreats with Felix. Doyle According to Doyle, Locus was instrumental in several victories of the Federal Army, and evidently, Locus also inspired the troops under Doyle's command, as he attempted to keep Locus at the capital during Out of the Frying Pan. Locus doesn't display much interaction beyond telling Doyle his plans, although Doyle appears to be genuinely terrified of him, as he describes Locus as a dog that he cannot control. After Doyle learns the truth of the space pirates' involvement in the civil war, he loses all trust in Locus. Washington Locus appears to have a fixation on Wash, generally addressing him most of the time in The Federal Army of Chorus, in addition to a journal entry that focuses exclusively on Wash's status. Locus is demonstrated to have a considerable amount of knowledge of Wash's personal history, accurately recounting his betrayal of the Blood Gulch Crew to save himself, and how he was one of the few survivors of Project Freelancer without going into hiding. The main reason for Locus' borderline obsession with Washington appears to be Wash's compassion for the Reds and Blues, and how he believes that Wash was once a greater man before joining the crew. Locus sees his loyalty to the simulation troopers as a weakness and is confused as to why he decides to fight for them. In Season 13, Wash manages to outsmart Locus several times, deepening Locus' hatred for Wash. During their battle at the Purge, Locus attempts to stab Wash, yelling at him to "Just die!" Seeing Locus' agression, Wash explains to Locus that killing him would only prove his point of Locus being a true killer. Carolina In Lost But Not Forgotten, Carolina posed as Control in order to convince Locus not to kill the captured Reds and Blues, but Locus becomes suspicious of his "superior". Based on the fact she rescued the Blood Gulch Crew from his team in Cloak and Dagger and their battle in Fed vs. New, Locus seems to dislike Carolina. The two battle for a second time in Great Destroyers and are shown to be evenly matched. Aiden Price Although the Counselor and Locus have only had a few conversations together, Locus and Aiden Price appear to have some level of mutual respect as Locus is willing to listen to Price when the latter has a suggestion. One example of this is Price's plan to use Sharkface as a weapon against the people of Chorus by cultivating his hate of Carolina. However, later on when Locus asks Counselor about the Meta, Price questions Locus on his change in behaviour ever since his trip through the gateway. Annoyed, Locus states that he is fine and informs Price that he is overstepping his boundaries. Sharkface Sharkface and Locus don't interact much but there is definitely a relationship between the two. Locus appears to merely regard Sharkface as a business partner but does know how much Sharkface can help in their operations. Sharkface, however, seems to have little respect for Locus and likely only does what he is told by Locus in order to get to Carolina. Themes "Unfortunate." In Long Live the King, Locus spoke for the first time after finding the Blood Gulch Crew, only saying the group's predicament is "Unfortunate." Since then, Locus often uses the word to describe a situation or his views on a subject. For example, Locus uses the same quote in his journal entry after learning Washington and the captured Reds will recover from their injuries, and when the Blood Gulch Crew is confused when his team of Space Pirates attack F.A.C. Outpost 37 in Cloak and Dagger. Ideology First introduced in The Federal Army of Chorus, Locus acknowledges that he is a soldier after a wounded Washington calls him a monster. He later questions why the latter places his life on the line for the Reds and Blues, believing that a soldier should not mourn the fallen or the injured. Locus also describes himself as a professional, stating that he completes his missions at all costs, does what is expected of him, and does not question orders. Wash, on the other hand, believes Locus merely lies to himself, using his "soldier" ideology as an excuse or label to cope with the atrocities he's committed. This assessment is implied to have some truth to it as Locus uncharacteristically loses his composure and tackles Washington in a fit of frustration, moments after Wash called him out. His ideology is revealed to have stemmed from the punishment for insubordination Locus endured under his commanding officer during his time as a soldier of the UNSC. When Locus showed more compassion to a "monster" him and his squad interrogated his C.O. snapped at him, explaining to him that he was nothing more than a suit of armor and a gun who should follow orders without question. The trauma of having his values shattered in front of him broke Locus. To cope, he tried to become what his superior had demanded from him all along; a living weapon that carried out all orders regardless of their consequences. However, in The End is Near, Locus comes to accept the wrongdoings he's done and escapes to make things right. Skills and Abilities Weaponry Locus has been shown to have skills with several weapons. His skills with the sniper rifle are superb, as he snipes a plasma grenade near Donut to injure him. In Fire, Locus is shown to use the Railgun very effectively, as he quickly incapacitates Washington and Sarge with it. Along with this, Locus has been seen to use a shotgun, a pistol, a SAW, a Sticky Detonator, and an Incineration Cannon in battle. Based on his consistent appearances with the SAW, it can be theorized this is his preferred weapon, although he abandoned the weapon after betraying Felix. After his partner's death, Locus took Felix's Sword for himself, although he has yet to display any proficiency with the weapon. Combat Locus has proven himself to be a deadly combatant, being responsible for incapacitating most of the members of the Reds and Blues during the battle at Crash Site Bravo and is shown to be skilled in close range combat, as he executes three rebel soldiers as he approaches the remaining members of the Blood Gulch teams. Along with this, Locus often incorporates his active camouflage in combat situations and his own attack strategies. Instead of engaging the enemy head on or in a firefight, he will cloak himself and wait for the precise opportunity to strike. It also seems that many within both the New Republic and Federal Army of Chorus fear him, as when Felix mentions Locus to 'headquarters', the operator is clearly scared. In Fed vs. New, Locus also shows skill in martial arts, being able to hold his own against both Carolina and Washington in hand-to-hand combat. During a duel with Carolina, Locus held the upper hand, with Wash's intervention thwarting a possible victory. Locus was however, able to incapacitate Carolina with Felix's aid before taking Wash on his own, whom he defeated before he and Felix were forced to retreat. Intelligence Locus is shown to be very calculative, allowing him to make the best choices that specifically benefit himself. For example, Locus stops a pilot to prevent others of learning the location of the crash site and instead of immediately attacking the Reds and Blues, he observes them from a distance and wisely sends in a team of soldiers as cannon fodder in Neighborhood Watch in order for him to know about the Reds' and Blues' skills. It was also revealed later on that Locus is bilingual, knowing both English and Spanish. Unlike Felix, Locus doesn't underestimate the Blood Gulch Crew, especially Washington, as he brings four additional mercs to Radio Jammer Station 1C, knowing if the Reds and Blues disable it to contact the Chorus armies, their entire mission will be a failure. Leadership Using his skills and the fear others have of him, Locus is shown to be an excellent leader. In Season 11, Locus commands a large group of Federal Army soldiers and leads a successful attack at Crash Site Bravo, resulting with the remaining Blood Gulch soldiers to retreat. Despite being the leader of the Federal Army, Doyle often seeks Locus' opinion on how to lead his army. Along with this, interactions with the Space Pirates show they follow his orders just as much, if not more, than Control. For example, in Self Assessment, Jackson's team change their plan after Locus contacts them, despite Control giving them different orders just moments before. In Fed vs. New, the Space Pirates immediately ask him what they should do when the Chorus armies learn the truth about their plans. Kills With no remorse, Locus has killed the Dropship Pilot using a shotgun and pistol. It's also implied he killed other individuals prior to Worst Laid Plans, as an unknown corpse is seen near the Fueling Station. In Fire, he kills several New Republic soldiers when the teams attempt to escape. In Hit and Run, he manages to kill a distracted Cunningham via a point-blank shotgun blast and in Cloak and Dagger, he kills several Federal soldiers with a Binary Rifle. It is also implied that he killed the first two leaders of the New Republic. Locus kills Gabriel.png|Gabriel Lozano Locus kills first NR leader.png|First leader of the New Republic Locus kills second NR leader.png|Second leader of the New Republic 11 11 shotinback.png|Dropship Pilot 11 11 olderbody.png|Unknown individual (implied) New_Republic_soldiers_S11.png|Several New Republic soldiers Locus kills Cunningham.png|Cunningham 12 10 00005.png|Several Federal Army soldiers 13 01 00011.png|Blanton 13 01 00003.png|Stassney Gallery 11 900009.png|Locus spying on the teams in A House Divided, Then Multiplied 11 10 sniper2.png|"Unfortunate." 11 10 sniper3.png|Locus dissapears 11 11 shotgun.png|Locus at the Fueling Station Locus with Railgun 2.png|Locus during Fire Locus holding Incineration Cannon.png 12 02 00013.png|Tucker hides from Locus 12 06 00005.png Locus handing Freckles' storage chip to Washington - S12E9.png|"Its 'heart and mind', so to speak." 12 10 00009.png Locus holding Incineration Cannon.png|"Call Control." Carolina and Epsilon with Control data.png|Locus speaking with Control 12 1200008.png|Locus and Felix argue 12 17 00001.png 12 18 00032.png 12 19 00009.png 12 19 00010.png 13 01 00015.png 13 01 00016.png Locus stares at gateway.png Locus kills second NR leader.png RVB Locus 800 Art.jpg Locus kills first NR leader.png 11 19 00008.png Locus club picture 1.png|Locus as he's seen in Club. Trivia *Locus' armor in Halo 4 consists of a Locus helmet (hence his name), Infiltrator torso, Engineer left and right shoulders, and Outer-Plated arms and legs. **In Season 14, Locus' face was revealed for the first time, revealing an X-shaped scar across his face in a manner similar to the markings on the Locus helmet. In Club, he attempted to hide the scar using pancake makeup, but inadvertantly wound up wiping it off due to stress-induced sweat. *Locus appears at Crash Site Bravo (and speaks for the first time) in the tenth episode of Season 11, similar to the tradition where Tex makes a bold appearance in the tenth episode of several seasons. Along with this, he is shown to have Active Camouflage, an armor enhancement that Tex also possessed. *Before his name was revealed, many fans of the series called Locus "3G", which stood for 'G'reen 'G'ray 'G'uy. This relates with his armor color, as sage is a shade of green and steel is a shade of gray. **His colors are also referenced in the song Contact. *It is revealed in Ready…Aim… that Locus doesn't use his real name, but rather a name based on his armor (specifically his helmet). The reason for this may stem from a statement his CO said to him while he was a soldier during the Great War, telling Locus that he is nothing more than a suit of armor and a gun, as revealed in Locus of Control. Locus may taken his words too far and, as a result, abandoned using his own name, feeling that it was no longer useful. **This is also similar to Freelancers using their assigned state name rather than their real names. **His actual name, Sam Ortez, was not revealed until the Season 14 episode Club. *The word Locus is Latin and refers to a 'source' or "focal point', or alternatively when used in mathematics to refer to a set of factors that when combined satisfy a requirement or task. **Samuel, Locus' first name, derives from Hebrew, meaning "name of God" or "God has heard". Ortez is derived from the Spanish personal name 'Fortunio', meaning "fortunate". This is an interesting name choice, as Samuel was the last ruling judge in the Old Testament and Locus often judges people or situations to be "unfortunate". Locus' use of the phrase unfortunate could also be a play on the fact he himself is now un''fortunate in the fact because he no longer goes by his real name (i.e. his is ''not Ortez, or "not fortunate".) *As revealed in the episode The Federal Army of Chorus, Locus is bilingual in both English and Spanish, as he is able to understand Lopez. **His last name Ortez seems to imply that Locus is Latino which explains how Locus is able to translate Spanish. *Locus might be a reference to Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise as both characters have deep voices, dark colored armor, forsook their birth name, are incredibly skilled fighters, serve as the primary villains of their stories although they are not in charge of the antagonistic faction, commanded numerous white armored soldiers, and redeemed themselves at the end of their stories. *Locus' voice helmet filter is noticeably different from other characters, as it is less compressed and more deep and acoustic sounding, adding to his menacing persona. *As stated before, Locus draws comparisons from other main antagonists, such as Omega and Meta. Like Omega, Locus' voice has a deep bass and he finds pleasure in violence. Like the Meta, Locus is very calm, stoic and often uses the cloaking armor enhancement. *RTExtraLife made an animation of Locus being eaten by a great white shark and falling into the ocean. A few seconds later, Locus emerges from the water with a SAW and riding the shark. This was shown at the Red vs. Blue Season 12 Finale Livestream. *As of the events of The End Is Near Locus is now the 4th character in the series to wield an energy sword. *He is the second antagonist to redeem himself. The first of which, coincidentally, is Washington. **Rather than coincidence, however, this may explain Locus' fixation on Wash, as both were initially moral, before becoming hardened antagonists. Locus may subconsciously have wanted to redeem himself and saw an example in Washington. This is further proven to be true when Locus betrayed Felix in season 13 much like how Wash betrayed the Meta in season 8. *Locus' theme is the Trocadero song "Loom", which often signals his presence throughout the Chorus Trilogy. References Category:Characters Category:Federal Army of Chorus Category:UNSC Category:Antagonists Category:Charon Industries